Next To Godliness
by Sonya Omun
Summary: Seimei preaches to "finish what you start." When, after a spell battle, Soubi's body starts something, he has no choice but to finish, right? One-shot. Rated M.


**NEXT TO GODLINESS**

In his mind, Soubi cursed Seimei. Sensibilities instantly rebelling, he recanted his blasphemous thoughts. He was not frustrated with his Sacrifice. Never. Rather, Soubi was frustrated with his own body's responses to Seimei.

Returning to his apartment after their battle, Soubi had been ordered to shower. After the pink water had turned clear again, and all the blood – none of it his own – had been washed off, Soubi was left with a problem.

Gingerly, he slid his fingers along the side of his erection, blinking away the drops of water that dangled from his lashes as he frowned down at the hardened appendage. He didn't have time for his. Seimei was still waiting for him, seated on his bed. With maroon stains making his hands sticky, Soubi had neglected to bring a change of clothes when he entered the bathroom, eager as he had been to obey the command to clean up.

Cleanliness was held in high regard by Seimei – second only to obedience – and this had been apparent the moment they entered Soubi's diminutive apartment after the spell battle. A narrowing of Seimei's dark eyes clearly conveyed his disdain for the scarlet streaks on Soubi's clothes and skin, even as his velvet-smooth voice belied any displeasure.

'In the future, you will be more considerate of how you word your attacks, won't you, Soubi?' His questioning voice had held no real query, the command obvious as he continued speaking without waiting for his Fighter's confirmation. 'Get yourself cleaned up.'

To step out of the bathroom once again wearing his soiled clothing was unthinkable. Soubi had been ordered to wash, and that meant immaculate. In any other moment, he would have simply stepped out with a towel draped around his waste for modesty, but if he did so now, Seimei would most likely notice Soubi's _state. _

Brushing away wet ringlets of hair that clung to his forehead, Soubi encircled the source of that demanding pressure with his fingers, stroking upward to vaguely tease the head of his arousal.

He couldn't help it. This feeling had been budding between his legs since their battle. After the last, spasmodic twitch had signalled Beloved's undisputed victory, Seimei had suddenly pressed so close to his back. Seimei_ – touching him!_

When Soubi looked away from the two lifeless bodies, contorted in their attempts to reach for each other in their final moments, Seimei's fingers had enveloped his jaw. His Sacrifice's weight resting against his back had made Soubi freeze, breath dying on his lips that were now so close to those perfectly shaped, _warm_ fingers.

'Look at them,' the fervency lacing Seimei's voice had drawn Soubi's gaze back more inexorably than the guiding grip on his chin.

'That, Soubi,' Seimei's hand slipped from Soubi's face to run a single caress over the exposed markings on his throat,' is our victory.'

If Seimei's closeness and touch had not been enough to get him hard, to hear Seimei say "our" had Soubi's cock simply pulsing in the restricting confines of his pants.

Dipping his head further under the stream of water pouring from the shower head, Soubi steadily worked his length with long strokes. He tried to tell himself that he was doing this because it was the most logical way to deal with his predicament. Once his incessant hard-on was taken care of, he could leave the bathroom covered in a towel to retrieve clothes.

But when he allowed his head to sag forward, brow coming to rest against the cool tiles of the wall, he was not thinking about finishing himself off as quickly as possible. Instead, he was thinking about the tiny, and oh so tantalizing graze of Seimei's lips on the shell of his ear as his master spoke of "their victory." Soubi's eyes slipped shut, so as better to relish the added rush of pleasure at the memory.

Teeth raked over his lower lip, hand speeding up, and breath growing heavier. His unoccupied hand skipped over his own chest, his nipples, his abdomen, coming to scratch teasingly at his own thigh before tentatively cupping himself between his legs. Arching into his own touch, Soubi fully sank his teeth into his lip to stifle a gasp.

Hips rolling into his working fist, Soubi tried not to make a sound, strokes becoming shorter, rougher. The thought that Seimei was so close was both terrifying and exhilarating. Even if Seimei wasn't in the room with him, or even aware that Soubi was doing it at all, it was the first time that Soubi was sexual with Seimei so close. If his Sacrifice caught him... Soubi shuddered violently, telling himself it was due to the licks of cold air coming from the crack between the shower curtain and the wall. Still, there was no point in denying the way his cock throbbed at the thought of Seimei´s dark eyes on him.

Breath shortening between parted lips, Soubi sluggishly turned his head to press his heated cheek to the tile wall. The chill zipped through his system before pooling between his quivering thighs. Another gust of cold air made the small hairs on Soubi's body prickle to life.

Soubi failed to suppress the smallest of moans, the sound quickly swallowed up by the clatter of water. The responding chuckle, however, echoed clearly through the small bathroom.

The bottom seemed to fall out of Soubi's stomach when his eyes shot open. Through the crack in the shower curtain, he saw Seimei. Casually leaning against the sink, arms crossed in a leisurely pose, Seimei scrutinized him with an unreadable smile on his face.

Aghast, Soubi tore his hand away from himself. The embarrassment lighting up his system only served to make him more aware of his straining erection – _in front of Seimei!_

'How rude of me. I did not mean to disturb you. Do go on.' Seimei's voice was indulgent, but Soubi had long ago learned that smiles and honeyed tones could hide a terrible anger.

Though always attuned to any of his Sacrifice's words, Soubi didn't even hear what Seimei said. Curling tremulous fingers around the shower curtain, he pushed it aside, intending to step out. He did not dare to look at Seimei, eyes downcast behind dripping locks of hair.

'Stop.' Seimei didn't raise his voice, he never had to with Soubi, but something changed, _tightened. _It was a tone that made Soubi instantly go rigid, body obeying that intonation before his brain had even parsed the word.

'I said,' Seimei started, speaking slow and deliberately, 'that I did not wish to disturb you. Continue what you were doing.' Seimei's dark gaze flicked down to Soubi's crotch before meeting his gaze again suggestively.

Soubi stared, dumbstruck, convinced that there was some other meaning to Seimei's words that he was missing – that he _had _to be missing! He had only ever imagined in his most secret fantasies that Seimei would ever ask him to... to...!

The ever-ominous sign of Seimei raising an eyebrow spurred Soubi into movement. He could not keep his hesitance hidden, part of him still convinced he had misunderstood his master's intentions.

Stepping back under the water stream, his eyes unseeingly stared at the tiles in front of him, senses focused on trying to hear what Seimei might be doing. Soubi was struck by how hard it now was to touch that part of himself that had been impossible _not_ to touch moments ago. Holding his breath, Soubi raised his hand, tentatively enveloping the base of his cock. His arousal bobbed in his hand, the sensation even more intense than before.

Only now did Soubi realize that, despite his embarrassment and fearfulness at Seimei discovering him like this, his erection had not wilted one bit. Far from it, in fact, as it felt far more sensitive, making Soubi hard-pressed not to whimper pitifully as he moved his hand up and down. The warm water pelted down on his head, a heavy curtain of blond hair hanging down to hide Soubi's face, and the shameful colour that stood high on his cheekbones.

Seimei did not comment. Did not stop him. For some unfathomable reason, his master did not seem disgusted and angered at Soubi's lewd acts while he had been ordered to make himself presentable. Seimei wanted him to do this. The thought made Soubi suck in a hissing breath, hips giving a twitching buck into his own fist that sped up on his flesh.

A finger brushing the mass of wet hair away from his face snapped Soubi's focus back to where he was, and for the second time that evening, he froze in shock.

From the corner of his vision, Soubi could just make out Seimei's blurry face, not daring to look at his Sacrifice while Seimei tucked the water-darkened locks behind his ear.

'I have told you before not to hide behind your hair,' Seimei commented casually. His voice sounding so close, amplified even more in the enclosed space, made Soubi's toes curl against the floor with sinful pleasure at the rich tones. Though it throbbed, his loins screaming demands at him, Soubi's hand stilled around his erection, Seimei's presence commanding his full attention.

Taking a step back, Seimei resumed his leaning position against the sink, cocking his head at Soubi. 'Aren't you forgetting something, Soubi?'

'Y-yes, Seimei.' With his face all but pressed up against the tile wall, Soubi wasn't sure if his words of acquiescence were heard over the falling water, but the resuming touches of his lowers, and the corresponding jerk of his overzealous hips spoke loud enough.

The movement of Soubi's hand was slow at first, long, even strokes until his hips were rolling into every caress. He closed his eyes again, too distracted by the blurred sight of a dark-haired figure in his peripheral vision. Tightening his fingers, Soubi massaged the now-weeping head of his cock, moaning faintly through closed lips. The damp air, heavy with steam, slithered into Soubi's mouth when he gasped, barely providing enough oxygen as he began panting more and more.

'Turn around,' Seimei sounded bored as he spoke up again. 'Beloved does not cower in a corner for any reason.' Soubi whimpered at the command, though he tried to clench his teeth around it to subdue the sound. He was hard-pressed to follow the instruction, sheer arousal addling his brain, and making his body feel unwieldy and awkward.

It was even more intimidating to touch himself while facing Seimei. Soubi diverted his eyes, bowing his head low, fearful of rankling Seimei if his master took offence to his staring. Wet locks again slipped past his face, but Soubi was foolish enough not to catch his error in time.

'I find it very tedious to repeat myself, Soubi.' The Fighter's teeth worried his lower lip when Seimei pushed off to bear down on him again. Contrary to his instincts to shrink away in the face of his master's possible displeasure, Soubi straightened his back as Seimei stopped before him, the motion making his arousal stand out with all the more embarrassing prominence.

Slim and shapely fingers encompassed Soubi's chin, Seimei's commanding eyes levelling him an unwavering gaze. 'You will not look away.'

'Understood,' Soubi forced out, lips tight in his attempt to keep his face as emotionless as possible. Never had Soubi dared to hope that he would feel such pleasure while looking deep into his Sacrifice's eyes. Not only did the blood now throb in his lowers, Soubi could also feel it thumping in his face with a blush so deep that it ached.

Lips quirked in a predatory leer, Seimei's hand dropped down to find the scars on Soubi's throat, tracing the outlines possessively. Soubi's cock jumped again, laboured breathing reaching a fever pitch. Another moan as his master's hand enveloped his throat, not in the usual punishing fashion, but in a claiming manner. Soubi jerked at his flesh with abandon, pressing his throat more firmly into Seimei's hand in full surrender.

'Seimei-! Ah-! Seimei!' Losing his rhythm, Soubi's hand desperately shot up and down. Just a little more...! Just...! A...! Little...!

Seimei's hand suddenly being torn from his skin broke the moment. Soubi's hand fumbled on the purpling head of his erection while glassy eyes frowned at his Sacrifice in confusion. Had he erred somehow? The thought made the swell of impeding orgasm recede somewhat, his nethers aching, throbbing with an agonizing pressure. Had he misunderstood Seimei after all?

Seimei only smiled. 'I think you're done, Soubi.'

'I- What?' It was the least eloquent reply he had ever given Seimei.

'You're done showering,' Seimei said blithely over the rustle of the shower curtain as he pushed it open. Still staring dumbly, Soubi clumsily got out of the shower, his unwilling legs stiffened.

Standing in the middle of the small bathroom, Soubi didn't move, unsure of what to do. The loud thundering of blood in his ears seemed to drown out his thoughts, mind just falling short of grasping what was expected of him.

Looking supremely unperturbed, Seimei began to unbutton his shirt, clearly readying to shower himself. 'Close the door behind you.'

Finally realizing he was being dismissed, Soubi stumbled towards the door, not even thinking to grab a towel. As he turned to politely close the door as ordered, Soubi saw it, only briefly, in the moment Seimei shed his shirt just before the door clicked shut.

The unmistakable bulge in the front of Seimei's tight black jeans.

Soubi stood frozen outside the closed door, wide-eyed in disbelief at what he had just witnessed. A lamenting whine bubbled up in his throat, knowing what sight was being denied him as Seimei stepped into the shower. His mind was instantly reeling, coils of pleasure unravelling in his loins at the thought of what it must be like to see Seimei flushed with pleasure. Only when he leaned his damp forehead against the thin wood of the bathroom door did Soubi realize he still had one hand mindlessly wrapped around the base of his rock-hard erection.

Soubi's hand came to life on it's own volition, immediately stroking up and down his sex while his mind flooded with all the fantasies he only permitted himself on those sleepless, sweaty nights. Despite all the pleasure he felt at his hand, it were only the thoughts of Seimei that made him twitch, that made him involuntarily buck into his own touch. He squeezed shut his eyes, panting against the lifeless door and imagining it was Seimei he was pleasuring instead of himself. There was the sound of skin slapping against skin as Soubi snapped his hips forward against his fist, faster and faster in growing desperation. With a final, core-deep quiver, and a stifled cry, Soubi came.

Sagging to his knees, Soubi watched milky droplets of his own release sliding down the wood before his unfocused eyes as he tried to catch his ragged breath. He listened intently for any clues as to what Seimei might be doing, but he heard nothing apart from the clatter of water.

With a sigh, Soubi pulled himself to his feet. Post orgasm bliss made his movements sluggish while he padded over to the kitchen to collect paper towels. He took no notice of the fact that he was still nude, meticulously cleaning the door and floorboards of any evidence of his unclean pleasures. Hurriedly pulling on fresh clothes when he heard the water switch off, Soubi made sure to be seated on his bed when Seimei emerged, showing no outward signs of the residual pleasure that blissfully cottoned his insides.

When Seimei opened the door, his cool demeanour did not show that anything might have transpired between Fighter and Sacrifice. Eyes so dark that they were light-consuming came to rest on Soubi. A cool weight pressed down on Soubi's chest, forcing all the warmth in his body downward, towards the apex of his thighs. In his mind's eye, all that Soubi could see was Seimei's partially naked form, the press of his arousal evident in the confines of his tight pants.

There was silence while Seimei collected his things, readying to leave. As his Sacrifice moved towards the door without sparing Soubi a glance, the Fighter assumed that they would never speak of what had happened that evening. But just before he reached the door, Seimei stopped, turning his head to look at Soubi over his shoulder.

'The next time you keep me waiting,' Soubi knew that low drawl all too well, a freezing terror obliterating the gathering heat in his crotch, 'you don't get to come at all.' Soubi completely forgot to speak his acknowledgement of his master's unexpected words, jaw dropping. 'And I ordered you to be _clean_, Soubi. Take another shower.'

**END**

A/N: Thank you very much for taking the time to read! Any comments or constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
